


To Love and be Loved by a Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18-year-old twins, BDSM, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Dipper has nightmares, Dom Bill Cipher, Eventual Smut, Good Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Bad At Titles, Kneeling, M/M, MABEL SHIPS IT, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Rating May Change, Rules, Sub Dipper Pines, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, not completely sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper finds some information that leads him to question everything he thought he knew about Bill Cipher, who may not have been as terrible as everyone thought. Maybe the Zodiac had a different purpose than everyone thought. And maybe Dipper could develop certain unexpected feelings towards a certain demon.





	To Love and be Loved by a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I ran with it. This may have been done before, but whatever. The first chapter is basically just an intro, but more exciting things are to come. I haven't finished writing this yet, so I have no idea how long it will be, but I will try to update at least every other week if not more often, as permitted by life events.
> 
> This is my first time to post a story, so please be nice. Tell me if it sucks so I can end my own public humiliation, but do it nicely.

Dipper and Mabel drove themselves to Gravity Falls for the second time shortly before their 18th birthday. They’d been making the trip to Oregon every year since they were 12 and had no intentions of stopping the trend. They had steadily grown closer to everyone in the town over the years, especially the people at the Mystery Shack. (Mabel hadn’t told Dipper, but she had actually started dating Pacifica in the middle of the previous summer, and they’d kept things going via video chat after the twins returned to California.) Even though they spent the majority of the year in Piedmont, they preferred Gravity Falls. They both had a few friends in California, but their bonds with those friends were nothing like the bonds shared with those they’d met in the atmosphere of mystery and adventure… as well as danger and apocalyptic events.

The car ride was uneventful. Things only started getting exciting when they pulled up to the Mystery Shack to find it had been closed for the day. Fireworks were set off as Dipper put the car in park, and a rush of people poured out of the Mystery Shack. In the crowd were Wendy and her crew, Soos, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, McGucket, and Grunkle Ford, along with a few miscellaneous townspeople. They heard some cursing as the last of the fireworks went out before Stan emerged as well, shirt looking a little singed.

The twins made their rounds, happily saying hello to everyone, and as Dipper had just finished talking to everyone at least once, he looked to see where Mabel was to find her kissing Pacifica. He wasn’t surprised at all. He’d put two and two together months ago, but had wanted Mabel to tell him in her own time. He smiled as he waited for Mabel to turn around so he could talk to her. When she did, he widened his smile and said, “I was wondering how you were going to tell me.”

“You knew?” Mabel asked.

“Of course, I knew,” Dipper said. “I solve mysteries about the unknown for fun. I’ve known you since 9 months before I was even born. There’s not much you can hide from me at this point. I’m happy for you, by the way.”

Mabel just grinned and gave him a big squeezy hug before greeting anyone she hadn’t talked to already.

“You’re a good brother, Dipper,” Pacifica said, though she sounded like it pained her to let the words out.

“And you’re good for Mabel. She’s been happier, if you can believe it, since the two of you got together.”

“Thanks,” Pacifica said, meeting his eyes with a genuine smile. They still wouldn’t get along wonderfully all the time, but they were on good enough terms – they both cared about Mabel too much to force her to be stuck in the middle between them.

A week later found the twins doing their usual things, meaning Dipper was immersed in a new book he’d discovered in the library about different entities while Mabel did something crafty on the other side of the room. Dipper had gone through a good bit of his book so far. It helped that he already knew a good chunk of the information and that he was a fast reader. He’d read about shapeshifters, psychics, ghosts, celestials – which could have their own encyclopedia, really – and was now on the section about different demons. So far, he’d gone through the chapters on water demons, fire demons, crossroads demons, and trickster demons. As it turned out, not all of them were out to wreak havoc, but some of them literally lived on it.

He internally groaned when he read the title of the next chapter: Dream Demons. He had a feeling he’d know a big portion of the information in the next pages. However, the first sentence made him question himself.

_The first thing to reestablish here, is that although the word ‘demon’ has a very negative connotation, many demons don’t deserve that reputation; dream demons are among that group. Remember, demons are simply entities that can exist outside of the physical world, have the ability to possess or enter someone’s mind, and have the potential to take negative action. However, just because they can take negative actions, does not mean they will. They are just as capable of positive actions._

_Dream demons have existed as long as time itself, and their original purpose was to remain in the mindscape and prepare to eventually enter people’s dreams in order to keep them from turning sour. It is believed that in the olden days, during times of war, epidemics, or other mass tragedies, people would sometimes summon these demons and ask them to guard their sleep – and most of the time they got their wish. Unfortunately, dream demons are harder to find, now, and it is nearly impossible to find a completely intact summoning ritual. It is theorized that some demons may have had a ritual specific for them that would not even reach other similar demons._

_One thing that we have verified_ (see page 753 for sources) _about dream demons is that they easily form attachments, and sometimes a lucky human would encounter a demon who took a liking to them and decided to make it a personal mission to watch over that person. In some instances, the demon would take a physical form during this period of time – they are not tied permanently to the mindscape, and can create their own body rather than possessing a human if they choose. It is speculated just how close these relationships became._

 _There are some dream demons who abandon their original purpose. They may cause nightmares – though not all nightmares are caused by rogue dream demons – or even abandon the mindscape entirely to go after worldly endeavors. It is unconfirmed, but there are suggestions that World War I was somehow instigated by one such demon. It is also possible for dream demons to be unwillingly corrupted. A sorcerer_ (see section 6, chapter2) _with enough power would be able to harness a dream demon and bend it to their will to gain more power or simply to avoid getting into conflict themselves as the demon would do their dirty work. The only way to break such a hold is to form a (typically circular) sigil with the demon’s personal symbol located at the center and certain other symbols around it. Each symbol would represent a different energy. That energy would need to be placed over each symbol and connected, forming a ring. Placing the demon in the middle of this circle would grant it freedom again._

_There is one clear distinction between good dream demons, enslaved dream demons, and evil dream demons. The good, free ones can produce only orange flames, the evil ones can produce only green flames, and the enslaved ones are only capable of producing blue flames – a color not even fire demons can produce. This was established at the beginning of time to be used as a signal for help…_

Dipper couldn’t believe it. There were so many implications behind this. Did this mean Bill Cipher had been innocent? Trapped by someone years ago? Is that what that circle had really meant – not a way to defeat Bill, but the person who was controlling him? What did that mean for Bill, now? Was he really dead or had he just been dragged back to the person who had enslaved him? Should they try to find the sorcerer to stop them from trying to destroy the earth again? How could they even do that?

Suddenly, Dipper became aware of Mabel putting her face right next to his, waving her hands, and calling his name. “There you are,” she said. “You dropped your book and then just went a little frozen for a minute. I was about to call Grunkle Ford to check on you.”

“Mabel, we need to talk to Grunkle Ford. I think I just found some really important information.”

“About what?”

Dipper was already picking up his book and rushing downstairs, pulling Mabel with him by her hand. He went straight down to what had become Ford’s office without pausing to talk to anyone along the way. As soon as he spotted his Grunkle, he dropped his library book in front of him and pointed to the passage he’d just read. “Read that,” he said.

Ford and Mabel both leaned over the book and began to read, recognizing Dipper’s ‘I won’t stop until I have answers’ look. “No way!” Mabel shouted once she had finished. Ford just looked at him gravely.

“Are you sure this information is accurate?” he asked.

“No, but it seems credible.”

“If you don’t mind, Dipper, I’d like to hold onto this book to investigate these claims.”

“Can I help you?” Dipper asked.

“I suppose I don’t see why not,” Ford said. “You’re welcome to as well, Mabel.”

“Maybe some other time. I have plans with Pacifica in about an hour and I don’t even know what I’m going to wear yet.”

“Suit yourself,” Ford said.

“Have fun. Tell your girlfriend I said hey,” Dipper said.

“Where did you find this?” Ford asked before Mabel had even closed the door.

“At the library,” Dipper replied. “It was in a section I didn’t normally go to, which is probably why I haven’t seen it before.”

“Alright. What we’re going to do is look at every resource we can to confirm the information in here. It might help to check the information in the rest of the book, but that still won’t mean this chapter is accurate. I don’t know how many other books might have the kind of information we’re looking for, but we can use the internet for this as well. If this is true, I’d like to try to do something about it, but only if it’s true. I don’t want to find out too late that we were fooled somehow.”

When Mabel came home that night, Dipper wasn’t in their (still) shared room. She thought about waiting up for him but was really just too tired.

Dipper and Ford spent several days doing non-stop research. Occasionally either Mabel or Stan would come down and bring them food to make sure they didn’t end up dead, but other than that they left the two alone, especially after nearly having their heads bitten off when they tried to make them stop. Better to just let them run their course.

Even though Ford and Dipper were far from the loudest members of the household, things were oddly quiet while the two nerdier twins worked. Mabel was beginning to miss her brother’s presence, and she finally decided to step in when she realized Dipper was near his breaking point. She’d gone down to drop off some sandwiches she and Stan had made when she saw Dipper gnawing on his shirt. Without allowing herself to be stopped, she put bookmarks in every book before closing them and stacking them in a dark corner. “Guys, you have to stop. You’re going to drop and Dipper will get sick if he doesn’t stop eating his shirt and this can’t be healthy and you missed a Ducktective episode and a lot of other fun stuff and I’m done with you ignoring the rest of us, so get out of here, get some sleep, and then spend some time with your family for at least an hour!”

“Okay, Mabel,” Dipper said, apparently too tired to try to fight. He walked slowly up to their attic room and dropped on top of the blankets on his bed. He and Ford both slept for 10 hours.

After weeks of research, Ford was ready to accept that what Dipper had found was true. They were all having trouble figuring out how to feel about that. Bill had terrorized them all, but he hadn’t done it willingly. They still had that instinctual association of Bill with horror, even though they logically knew it had no grounds now.

Ford hadn’t stopped researching dream demons, only now he was trying to find a way to break the demon from his captivity. Purportedly, it was simply because he didn’t want the sorcerer to hold on to such power. Maybe that was true. For Dipper, it was mostly out of sympathy. He’d been possessed by the demon and knew how horrible it felt to have control taken from him for a few short hours. The thought of being controlled completely for decades if not centuries had him wanting nothing more than to free the little triangle. He didn’t tell anyone else about that, though. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

“It says here that one of the benefits of enslaving a demon is immortality; however, after someone else frees the demon, the sorcerer’s lifespan will return to that of a normal human. So, I think that if the sorcerer has been alive for more than 80 years, he will likely die instantly of old age once we free Bill, which will obviously keep him from trying to destroy the universe again.”

“That still doesn’t explain how to actually do it,” Dipper pointed out. If he sounded a little whiny, nothing was said.

“I think we need to go directly to the source – there’s no other way for us to even find Bill at this point. I’m doubt summoning him would work.”

“Wait, are you sure about that?” Dipper asked. Before he realized it, he was pacing. “This whole time we’ve had it in the back of our minds that Bill is out of this dimension because we erased him from Grunkle Stan’s mind. We had been assuming he was dead, but that’s obviously not the case. If he’s not dead, there’s nothing keeping him from coming back to this dimension after being summoned. Whoever this sorcerer is has probably just been making him lay low. He can’t stop Bill from showing up if he’s been summoned, though, can he? We haven’t actually tried to summon him. I think we should give it a shot. Maybe it’ll pull him to us long enough for us to put him in the middle of the circle. We’d have to have the circle formed already and summon him so he’d be in the middle of it as soon as he got here because as long as he’s under the sorcerer’s control he probably won’t play nice because he won’t be allowed to, but I think it could work.”

“Dipper, I think you might be on to something. We certainly have nothing to lose for trying. Why don’t you call everyone over here and I’ll start painting the circle in the backyard?”

“I’m on it,” Dipper said before rushing out of the room to get Mabel to help him call people. He was happy to see that Pacifica was already there – that was one less person to call, plus she could help them in making calls to everyone else. Not to mention she actually wasn’t that hard to get along with anymore.

It wasn’t long before they had everyone – Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Soos, Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, and McGucket – in the backyard. Ford had arranged them in a circle after they got a rushed explanation from Dipper about what was going on. They had many skeptics, but they all basically trusted the Pines family enough that they were willing to take a gamble on it. Ford began the incantation to summon Bill, and as soon as he had finished, he closed the circle by joining hands with Stan again. Bill materialized in the center of the circle not one second later. His eye widened in apparent shock as he rotated to get a look at the group surrounding him. He seemed speechless for a change.

The wind noticeably picked up in speed, and everyone watched, entranced, as blue chains became visible, encircling Bill. No sooner had they appeared than they shattered with a loud smash and a blinding light. When everyone was able to open their eyes again, they saw Bill had fallen on the ground. He wasn't moving, apparently unconscious, and looked a lot more tangible than usual.

“Do you think it worked?” Unsurprisingly, it was Mabel who broke the silence.

“We won’t know for sure until he wakes up,” Ford said. “I have a good feeling we were successful, though.”

“Now, what?” Dipper asked. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the motionless demon.

“Now we see if we can carry him inside, and then we wait,” Ford said. He moved forward and picked up the triangular form; it seemed as if Bill weighed almost nothing.

They put Bill down on the couch in the living room before everyone went about their regular business as well as they could. Mabel did notice Dipper walking through the living room an awful lot, but she didn’t say anything. She was wondering what was going through her brother’s mind, though.

When everyone went to sleep that night, Bill still hadn’t shown any signs of movement. Dipper laid awake in bed for 3 hours before he gave up and went downstairs, not wanting to keep Mabel awake with the rustling sound of his tossing and turning. He went to the kitchen to get a soda and some food. He told himself he wasn’t worried about a one-eyed yellow triangle who he’d been terrified of about a month ago. One thing was for sure – he definitely did not run as fast as humanly possible into the next room when he heard a groan. All he did was calmly walk at a pace that might be quicker than what some people might use. It’s not Dipper’s fault he walks fast.

“Bill? How are you feeling?” Dipper asked in what was definitely not palpable concern.

“Pine Tree? What happened?” Dipper definitely noticed a difference in the way Bill talked.

Dipper gave a slightly detailed explanation of how he’d found a book that had led them to the conclusion Bill had been enslaved by a sorcerer. “I guess we were right? I’m not gonna make you talk about it, or anything, but you can if you want to. I am a little curious.”

“You were right,” Bill said. “I’d been under his thumb for about 100 years. It was my parents’ idea – they sort of sucked, but that’s what you sort of learn to expect from some of the demon parents out there. It benefited them to hand me over, so they gave the guy a detailed guide for what to do. One day I’m going around, exploring humanity, and the next it feels like I’m being sucked through a tube and I find myself in front of a sorcerer who tells me I’m under his will. I tried to fight it, but it got me nowhere. Every word out of my mouth, every action, it was all controlled by him. He limited me on top of everything else. I can normally change form at will and stay in the physical realm as much as I like, but he took that away from me. I have that back now, as I’m sure you noticed since someone was able to carry me inside. Before, I would have been more like a hologram – intangible. It feels good to have control of myself again. Thanks, Pine Tree.”

“It wasn’t just me, but you’re welcome. You definitely seem a little different, now,” Dipper said.

“Like I said, every word out of my mouth was controlled by that bastard. He wanted to make sure you never thought to investigate a reason behind my actions, he was afraid you might figure out I was under his control if you didn’t both fear and hate me. The real me actually likes humans as a general rule.”

“Really?” Dipper asked, fascinated by this new Bill Cipher.

“Like I said, I used to explore humanity. I loved seeing the little things humans dreamed about – so often outside of the range of the laws of nature. It sometimes amazes me what you humans can conjure up with your imaginations. It’s incredible the way you don’t care about the laws of the universe. You just disregard them and push on towards your goals, and sometimes you actually make it farther than humanity was ever intended to go. One of the weaknesses a lot of demons have is that we sometimes look at the way things are supposed to be and just don’t try things because we think it can’t happen. If the Wright Brother had been demons, you still wouldn’t have airplanes. Us demons think we’re so boundless, with our powers and the ability to travel between dimensions, but we limit ourselves. Humans always refuse to stop and be satisfied with what they’ve accomplished, always wanting to make new discoveries. I’ve always admired that and I’ve studied humans so long to try and absorb some of that creative energy. I’m not sure I’ve gotten as far as I’d like, especially with this century-long setback, but I think the fact that I’m thinking that says something in and of itself.”

“That’s pretty cool, Bill. Listen, maybe not tonight, but soon, could I ask you some questions? For research purposes?”

“Sure thing, as long as you let me do the same thing. Demons are strongly encouraged not to reveal themselves to humans without being summoned, so I’ve never had the chance to actually talk to humans about humans, and I’d like to learn some things first-hand.”

“Sounds good,” Dipper said. “Well, this human needs to get some sleep – I just came down here for a midnight snack – so I’ll see you in the morning.”

Strangely enough, Dipper had no trouble at all getting to sleep after that.

* * *

 The following morning, everyone ate breakfast with Bill in the room, quietly observing. “What do pancakes taste like?” he finally asked.

“They’re indescribable!” Mabel said. “You’d just have to taste one. You can if you want to, you know.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Mabel,” Ford said. “No offense, Bill, but I don’t see how a flat triangle with no mouth could consume human food.”

Bill rubbed what might have equated to his chin as he said, “You know I’ve never actually done it before, but why not?” His appearance blinked once before a mist seemed to surround him, and then he was standing before them looking like a human. He was tall, a little on the slender side, had blond hair, tan skin, and an eye patch over one eye. He was wearing jeans with a yellow t-shirt that had a bow-tie printed on it. Dipper would have placed him around his own age, and there was little in his appearance that might make him stand out from a regular person.

“Wait, what just happened?” Mabel asked.

“I have the ability to change forms at will. That along with easily remaining in the physical realm is a benefit of not being controlled by the will of a sorcerer. I could stay in this form as long as I wanted. I wouldn’t technically have to eat, because I’m still a demon, but now I can try those pancakes.”

“Why the eye-patch, exactly?” Dipper asked.

“There are some things about me that I can’t do much about. The fact that I have only one eye is one of those things for reasons I’m not sure of. I sort of just have skin where the other one would be, and I know enough about humans to know that would make you more uncomfortable than me just wearing an eyepatch.”

“Just to clarify, you’re a dream demon, but you can move between our world and the mindscape at will?” Ford asked.

“Yep,” Bill said. “The only reason I couldn’t do that before now was that sorcerer’s control over me. Same deal with changing forms like this.”

“Fascinating,” Ford said, pulling a book out of his trench coat to jot down some notes.

“Why are you so joined at the hip to that thing,” Stan asked.

“I am not joined at the hip to it,” Ford protested.

“Oh, sure, that’s why you always seem to have it in the pocket of that coat you also always have with you.”

“I just happen to like having supplies ready for any situation that may arise. The trench coat helps me store more things on me at a time. And doing the research that I am, it helps to have something to write down anything I learn. Now leave me be, Stanley. Please.”

Stan grumbled but he didn’t say anything. Mabel and Dipper were both a little relieved – although they mostly got along now, Stan and Ford occasionally had serious fights, and when they did, everyone steered clear of the Shack because distance was the only thing that would drown out the shouting

Out of nowhere there came a moan from the now humanoid demon who had just put his first bite of pancake in his mouth. It went straight to Dipper’s, well, maybe he should just deny he ever noticed it. Bill was still a demon, right? It was irrelevant that he had just taken an extremely attractive human form. Besides, Dipper didn’t even know what kind of person – demon, whatever – Bill really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought. Kudos are also appreciated!


End file.
